


国王的叛逆裤子 EP.3 灵魂大师的复仇

by penguingoose



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose
Summary: 前情提要：为了缉拿盗窃国王裤子的真凶，卢瑞恩先上峡谷盘问莫诺蒙，又到圣所直接逮捕了灵魂大师，最后发现竟是一场乌龙。灵魂大师白吃一天牢饭（其实没吃上饭），从此与卢瑞恩结下梁子…
Relationships: Lurien the Watcher & Lurien the Watcher's Butler (Hollow Knight), Lurien the Watcher & Soul Master | Soul Tyrant
Kudos: 2





	国王的叛逆裤子 EP.3 灵魂大师的复仇

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要：为了缉拿盗窃国王裤子的真凶，卢瑞恩先上峡谷盘问莫诺蒙，又到圣所直接逮捕了灵魂大师，最后发现竟是一场乌龙。灵魂大师白吃一天牢饭（其实没吃上饭），从此与卢瑞恩结下梁子…

误会解开后，守望者尖塔收到无数封匿名投诉信，想必全是灵魂圣所研究员的手笔。这场错误的抓捕让两位身居泪城高位的官员都颜面尽失，但责任主要还是在卢瑞恩身上。受到外界和内心两方面谴责的煎熬，卢瑞恩终于在某个非工作日的深夜，提着一盒高级点心，只带着一个贴身仆从，穿过天空桥去登门谢罪。  
灵魂圣所在此时空空荡荡。没有了穿行在桌椅间研究员们忙碌的身影，这里便成为某种由宗教和科学共同堆积起来的巨大艺术品。卢瑞恩扣响大门时，并未期待这扇门会为他打开。他拄着一只由白银雕饰的骨制手杖，侯立门前。长时间的塔内生活使他的下肢十分孱弱，难以久站。不一会儿，他便感到疲劳，要由小管家搀扶才能继续等下去。  
“主人，我们回去吧。”小管家从左侧支撑着卢瑞恩的身子。“灵魂大师说不定已经睡了。”  
“再等等。”卢瑞恩回答时并没有看向小管家的方向。他盯着灵魂圣所门上典雅的臭脸，仔细端详。作为泪城高塔上的监视者，卢瑞恩对所有情报了如指掌。灵魂大师此时势必仍在圣所里忙碌，而他的脾气同他的作息一样，都相当古怪：若他要故意晾人许久，则说明他已快消气；若他很快便来应门，那说明他势必还要狠狠将人报复一番。依照卢瑞恩的意见，灵魂大师闭门不见，于他而言可能反而是最优选。  
“主人……”  
小管家话音未落，灵魂圣所的大门‘吱呀’一下打开了。  
“卢瑞恩卿，这个时间到访圣所，请问有何贵干？”灵魂大师不满的脸在门后显现。但他向来这样，语气里反而不带责怪，显得异常平静。灵魂大师身着蓝色缎子织成的长袍，紫红色蛾绒领巾整整齐齐围在脖子上，系扣处的宝石也擦得一尘不染，看来的确还未就寝。小管家惊异于卢瑞恩的未卜先知，心中对主人的崇敬又多添一分，而卢瑞恩，则不由得沉下脸来——他是泪城高塔上的监视者，对所有情报了如指掌。灵魂大师的这幅态度，让他预感接下来的事有些难办了。  
“前段日子的事情，我感到非常抱歉。是我太过鲁莽了。”卢瑞恩朝灵魂大师微微躬身，以表歉意。随即，他双手奉上那盒点心：“这是在欢乐之屋订制的点心，特意为您在馅料里加了双倍的树莓。望您原谅。”  
小管家跟随卢瑞恩的动作也低下身子。灵魂大师看到这幅场面，脸上并未如预想般露出得意地笑来。他眉头紧锁，也不伸手去接那盒东西，让双手悬停在空中的卢瑞恩感到一丝尴尬。  
“您今晚有没有空？”灵魂大师忽然问道。  
“啊？”小管家脱口而出，随后恍然大悟般捂住嘴。他紧张地看向主人的方向，却发现主人并不像他料想的那般气定神闲了。卢瑞恩死死握着那根昂贵的手杖，底部镶嵌的苍白矿石磕在地板上发出哒哒的声响。他用一种近乎刻意伪装出来的平和声线发问：“我的时间充裕。您有什么事吗？”  
灵魂大师点点头。  
“如此便好，请进。”他侧过身让出门，礼节周到地将卢瑞恩请进圣所。“还有你。你是卢瑞恩卿的佣人？不必多礼，一道进来吧。”

灵魂圣所内黑魆魆的一片。平日里将高耸墙壁照耀得闪闪发亮的光蝇灯笼，此刻全部安静地熄着。灵魂大师轻车熟路的在实验台间穿梭，身后紧跟着卢瑞恩。政务官鲜少光顾圣所，也没有敏锐的夜视眼，在桌角上磕伤好几次。小管家诚惶诚恐地听着主人时不时因吃痛发出的抽气声，小心地从后方托着着卢瑞恩的袍子。偌大的实验室里，只有手杖点在地上的声音回荡在墙壁间。  
“您近来身体如何？体征是否一切正常？”黑暗中传来灵魂大师的声音。  
卢瑞恩在桌间摸索着，“托您的福，我近期还算健康。”  
“那么，您今天用过晚饭了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“好、好。”灵魂大师满意地点头。今日政事繁多，卢瑞恩还没来得及用晚饭，拜访圣所的时间也一拖再拖，直到深夜。灵魂大师不介意此事，不如说，这样更好。他引着卢瑞恩和小管家来到一处隐蔽的实验室，将灯点亮。一瞬间，白色的刺眼光芒充溢了整个房间。卢瑞恩下意识抬手，遮住面具上的孔洞。  
“大师。您有什么需要我帮忙的事情，请但说无妨。”  
灵魂大师给自己倒了杯茶，示意卢瑞恩将点心放到手边的桌子上，自己也拉出一张椅子，在桌边坐定。  
“我确实需要你帮我做一件事。当然，你可以拒绝。只不过那样的话，我们就没有什么可谈的必要了。”灵魂大师将点心盒拆开。“我只能请您打道回府。”

诚如卢瑞恩所料，灵魂大师如今仍在气头上。政务官忍不住轻轻笑起来，示意小管家去将房间另一头的椅子搬来。小管家毕恭毕敬地将椅子上的浮灰拭去，扶卢瑞恩入座。他现在和灵魂大师面对面坐着，目光以强硬的姿态交汇。灵魂大师此时包藏了什么祸心，他反倒想要见识见识了。就算再借灵魂大师十个胆子，他难道还真的敢伤害自己不成？  
“我不会拒绝的。您说吧。”  
“好。”灵魂大师语调里有些许赞许之意。“我需要您帮我试一款药。”  
“药？”  
灵魂大师摆了摆手：“并不是什么毒药，您放心。但目前还没有在虫子身上做过试验，要说完全没有危险性，想必您也是不会相信的吧。”  
“不行！”  
卢瑞恩正欲回答，小管家却突然从他身后跳出来。这只小虫子大喝一声，卢瑞恩也被他吓了一跳。他从未听过自己的管家以如此粗鲁的方式说话。  
“我的主人是泪城的总督！你想伤害他，不怕国王责罚吗？”  
灵魂大师捻起一块糕点，塞进嘴里。他用一种看可怜的无害小生物的眼神打量起小管家来。这只虫子短手短脚，既不强大，也不聪明，连这点忠诚都显得可悲可笑。他拾起手帕将手上的点心屑擦干净，反问道：  
“你愿意来做第一只试药的虫子，也可以。既然你是卢瑞恩卿的家仆，那么我和卢瑞恩卿间的恩怨，你来偿还也并非不行——只要你真有那么忠心的话。”  
“好。我……”后半句话和着一声痛呼，一齐被咽进小管家的喉咙。灵魂大师正准备看戏，忽然被打断，不满的将脸偏向卢瑞恩的方向。卢瑞恩左手攥着椅子扶手，微微侧身，右手倒执手杖，镶嵌着银制圣巢纹章的杖头还停在小管家的脚边。方才，这柄杖子坚固的握柄狠狠打在了小管家左腿胫骨上。这只穿红袍的小虫半跪在地，大口喘着粗气，眼角溢出了几滴眼泪，同冷汗一道从脸边滑下。  
“退下。这里还没有你说话的份。”  
卢瑞恩冷淡的声音在耳边响起。小管家仍意欲反驳，揪紧卢瑞恩的袍角试图说些什么，忽然又被手杖抵住胸口，一下子摔倒在地。  
“您不必听下人的疯话。”卢瑞恩重新将手杖撑在面前，换上一副和煦的态度。灵魂大师不是会被他这幅态度骗到的那类虫子——想必卢瑞恩卿现在心里并不痛快吧？这个念头让大师忍不住发笑。他既然抓住了卢瑞恩的把柄，若不好好敲打一番，是死也不会松手的。  
“那么，我们开始吧。”如同早有预谋般，灵魂大师从桌子下拎出一只医药箱来。箱子上着一把银色的锁。卢瑞恩身子微微前倾，保持着仪态，紧盯灵魂大师捏着钥匙的指爪。圣所的一切研究行动都在国王的指令下进行，文书虽然不流经他手，但卢瑞恩对此仍能勉强在这态势下保持住冷静的思绪。首先，他是泪城的最高行政长官，灵魂大师即使意图报复，也不会敢做出什么真正伤害他的事；其次，如果灵魂大师果真有背叛国王的行为，在研究一些不可告人的秘药，那么将这一机密暴露给自己，显然也不是明智之举。而第三个原因——当看到那瓶药剂时，卢瑞恩无法再推理下去了。这是种何等奇异的颜色啊？卢瑞恩从未在画盘中调制出这样的颜色来。在灯光下，瓶中的药水呈现出一种偏粉的艳红色。而随着灵魂大师摇晃瓶身，那些药剂又开始由红转紫，进而发黑，变成一种幽邃的深色。  
“这是国王委托我开发的药剂。如何？卢瑞恩卿这回也算是为国王献身了。”灵魂大师将药剂抽进一支细长的针管，掸了掸，带有奇异的香气的水滴从针尖滴出。他抬头看了眼桌对面的卢瑞恩，语气中不乏挖苦之意：“毕竟，国王陛下的事情，卢瑞恩卿永远是最上心的不是？至于这药的功效——抱歉，我现在无法告诉您。您知道的，如果事先给了您心理诱导，可能会无法准确给出对药效的反馈。”  
“我明白您的意思。届时，我一定仔细将临床症状写成报告。根据实际情况，再决定要不要也呈递陛下一份。”  
灵魂大师不动声色地冷笑一番。无视掉卢瑞恩带有威胁性的话语，他从深蓝色长袍下牵出政务官的右臂，放在桌上一块软垫上，取过手边一根皇家学会的荣誉绶带，将黑而细长的上臂扎紧。卢瑞恩的血管因被束住而鼓胀起来。灵魂大师轻轻摩挲那一块皮肤，仿佛在寻找最佳落针点一般。他的指爪坚硬且锋利，此时抚在卢瑞恩柔软的上臂内侧，让政务官心脏揪紧，背后出了一身冷汗。  
“可能会有些痛。忍着点。”  
闻到酒精的气味，从刚才起便一直一言不发、蜷着腿坐在地上的小管家蹒跚着站了起来。他小心翼翼地扶着椅子扶手，支撑起自己。当冰冷的酒精棉球落在卢瑞恩皮肤上时，他敏锐地听到主人的呼吸声里出现了些许颤抖。  
“放松。”灵魂大师拍了拍卢瑞恩的手臂，随后，从盘中举起那支针管。银色的针尖泛着冰冷的金属色泽，让小管家忍不住腿软，几乎要掉下眼泪。他死死抠紧卢瑞恩坐着的高背椅扶手，看向灵魂大师的目光里带上了深切的仇恨。忽然，在笼罩着灵魂圣所的冰冷寒气中，小管家感到手背传来一阵暖意。卢瑞恩用另一直手握住了他的。  
“药效会持续多久？”卢瑞恩问道。  
灵魂大师耸肩：“不知道。这也是你需要自己反馈的一部分。”他又抬头看了眼政务官故作镇定但仍流露不安地脸，笑了笑，紧接着，便将注射器刺入卢瑞恩体内。  
“啧。”仿佛是因为疼痛般，卢瑞恩发出不满的轻哼。灵魂大师缓缓推挤注射器的芯杆，那些颜色诡谲的液体便随着这动作，进入卢瑞恩的体内。  
“您现在有何感受？”灵魂大师问。  
卢瑞恩无法回答。一阵剧烈的疼痛从针尖处蔓延开，这令他产生一些清晰而怪异的幻觉：灵魂大师将一粒有毒的种子埋进他体内，而那粒种子破壳而出，如杂草疯狂生长，每一条血管都传来荆棘爬过般的剧痛。布满他周身的神经末梢都如被烧红的烙铁烙住一般，精确接受到一种滚烫的痛感；而内骨骼里却流淌着一种幽暗的寒冷，好像整副骨架都被浸入一眼不见天日的深井中，骨骼的隙间又被扎入冷水淬过的铁刺。卢瑞恩止不住微微抽搐起来，喉咙口溢出一阵苦味；如果这只椅子没有扶手，他无疑已经跌倒在地。‘哒’地一声，那柄修长的拐杖掉落在地。握柄的一端压着垂在地面的袍角。汗水让卢瑞恩的长袍变成更深的蓝色，他痉挛着，下意识地弓下腰，往前栽去，却被灵魂大师另一只手蛮横地推着肋间，被迫坐起。  
“把你的主人扶好。”灵魂大师仍专注着手中的药剂——还有一半的剂量留在针管内，卢瑞恩却好像已经要支撑不住了。小管家还愣着，他感到卢瑞恩握着他的那只手渐渐没有了力气，焦急万分；灵魂大师又大声呵责他一句，他才晃过神来，从身后环住卢瑞恩的肩膀，将他的身体稳住。紧贴住卢瑞恩后辈时，他仿佛能听见骨骼在咔咔作响。  
“很快的……很快的……马上就好了，主人。”  
如此的安慰没有传达到卢瑞恩的耳朵里。他现在正被剧烈的耳鸣困扰着，只觉得万物嘈杂，天旋地转，脑子里一片混沌，血管突突乱跳，好像要冲破皮肤。  
不一会儿，他就倒在了小管家的怀里，彻底失去意识了。

……………

从灵魂圣所出来时，卢瑞恩非常不满。巨大的折磨让他昏迷了近两个小时，而灵魂大师甚至没有给他一张长椅，仅让他在一把圈手椅里待着。他的仆人现也极尽凄惨之状：眼睛通红，满脸泪迹，袍子歪斜，步履蹒跚，正一边抽鼻子一边搀着他的手臂。卢瑞恩想说些什么来宽慰这位忠诚仆人的心，但他什么也没说出口——因为虚弱，发出声音在此刻也变得艰难无比。  
该如何书写这份报告呢？卢瑞恩仔细调动感官。剧痛之后，他确实感到耳清目明，身体轻快。但只要稍稍回想那阵注射时的痛苦，他便又下意识地佝偻起来，脚步发软。这一切，他都会详尽的记录在纸上，交送灵魂大师。  
至于需不需要呈递国王一份——这一点，他之后会再好好考虑。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 草 这篇是什么东西 为什么会出现在这里


End file.
